fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Migattonae
Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Migattonae is a Fanged Beast whose square, golden-brown body resembles a strudel. Due to its weakness in battle, it mimics juvenile Panttonaes in order to survive. Physiology Migattonae closely resembles Panttonae, being a round, dog-like creature with a cream-coloured head, bright blue eyes, and a body that resembles bread. That said, there are small visual differences to set itself apart from it. In addition to its smaller size, the monster has larger eyes, longer legs, smaller teeth and claws, and a body that is more square than round, making it resemble a strudel instead of a bread roll. It is around the same size as a wombat. Ecology Like Panttonae, Migattonae is an opportunistic scavenger, eating any carrion it finds and making off with spoils from hunters and other monsters, but is less successful on its own due to its smaller size and lack of strength. To make up for its weakness, it takes on the appearance of a juvenile Panttonae and mimics the sounds made by them, causing adults to come to its aid when it is threatened by predators, getting the former to fend off the latter while it feasts on their spoils. Because of this defense, they do not have the thick, rubbery hides and specialized claws of their cousins, instead relying on them to help it out when it is in a pinch. However, this is not a surefire defense, as they run the risk of attracting their predators instead, leaving them as easy game, and due to the Great Panttonae's relative weakness when compared to many other monsters despite the advantages it holds, there is a chance that the packs will succumb to attacks from larger monsters, leaving the small monster vulnerable. In the event that this happens, the monster's longer legs allow it to flee while the predators feast on their cousins, and they can call for other packs if they encounter them. An explosive breeder, the monsters produce eight to ten pups per birth, and these pups mature within the span of two to three years, allowing them to effectively mimic their cousins and flee from foes. This is why they are more common than them despite being weaker. Due to their lack of strength and durability, they can be preyed upon by all sorts of predators, ranging from the weakly Jagras to the powerful Bazelgeuse. Behavior Migattonaes are timid by nature, only attacking when provoked, and will only attack once before fleeing, similar to Aptonoth. They will hang around Panttonae packs and mimic their young in order to gain protection from them, and will feed on their rivals' spoils while they're busy fighting its cousins. They are also opportunistic like their cousins, making off with shinies and eating small monster corpses, even those from their own kind, but, strangely enough, will ignore severed monster tails. Abilities Migattonaes have the ability to mimic juvenile Panttonaes with their appearance and vocalisations, and will do so to have their packs protect them from attacks. Their longer legs also allow them to flee from predators in the event that the packs can't protect them, or they summon the predators by accident. Habitat Migattonaes are native to the Ancient Forest and the Templux Swamp. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 50 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 40 HP * High-Rank (1.24x): 62 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 88 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 75 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 20 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Body: 55 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Bite Migattonae lunges at the hunter and bites at them. This attack deals low damage. It will flee after using the attack, similar to Aptonoth. Panttonae Summon Migattonae raises its head and makes a series of high-pitched grunts, causing four Panttonaes to come to its aid. If Great Panttonaes are on the map, they will join the four Panttonaes in the attack. Migattonae will then flee. Weapons Migattonae has no weapons of its own. Armour Migattonae has no armour of its own. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Migattonae was inspired by Crumbugs, an enemy from Hey! Pikmin whose body resembles a bread roll. Like the monster it inspired, the enemy is rather weak, having a single attack and being easily killed. * Migattonae's name is a portmanteau of Miga, which is Spanish for "crumb", and gluttonae, which is Latin for "glutton". This means that its name is "crumb glutton", which reflects its appearance and behaviour. * Migattonae will try to take shinies and small monster corpses for itself if it sees them, but ignores severed tails, does not burrow or make off with corpses, and eats corpses in the span of 11 seconds, leaving them able to be carved until it's done eating. These traits along with their lower durability make them much easier to manage than Panttonaes despite appearing in greater numbers. They will even eat corpses from Panttonaes and their own kind. * Attacking a Migattone will cause any Panttonaes and Great Panttonaes in the area to become aggressive towards the hunter despite their normally placid nature. Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Fanged Beast Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64